Green is My Favorite Color
by CrowoftheSilverSky
Summary: Contains slashyaoi. Insults bad, critiques good. A strange, homeless boy is invited to live with the Titans after helping them one night. He becomes fast friends with one green changeling, but will they just stop at friendship? BBxOC My summaries suck
1. Ash

**Me: **Hello new friend people. This is CrowoftheSilverSky here, with my first fanfic ever, so be nice . But yes, where was I? Oh yeah, _DISCLAIMER_ Unfortunately, until some sort of cataclysmic (I am well aware I probably murdered that word) event, Beast Boy and the Teen Titans do not belong to me. Ash, however, is mine, and I am willing to sell him to the highest bidder.

**Ash:** What!? I am NOT some broken down, garage sale appliance that can be auctioned off like some kind of...

**Beast Boy: **I'll give you $5!!!

**Ash: **WHAT?!?!? I am SO worth more than $5!!

**Me: **Okay, while I try to make some money, keep some shred of sanity, and not end up dead in the process, enjoy my first chapter.

Chapter 1: Ash

"You can not defeat the awesome powers of light!" Dr. Light yelled as he fired more of his light energy at the Titans.

"Dude, your light puns are seriously getting old!" Cyborg yelled, blasting at him with his Sonic Cannon. Dr. Light merely laughed and called up a force field to block the attempt.

"Seriously," came Raven's monotone voice from behind the crazy Dr. "Come up with some better lines." Her eyes glowed black and dark energy hands reached out toward Dr. Light.

"Just because I am brighter than you is no reason to be jealous!" Dr. Light yelled, making the Titans groan. He blasted Raven, making the hands vanish as she flew backwards into a building.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, before turning into a bull and charging the villain. He barely made it five hoof steps before getting knocked back himself.

"Behold the power of Dr. Li…" the bad guy began, before stopping in surprise. Ivy had sprung from the pavement at his feet and was winding its way up his body. He tried to shred it off, but his efforts were futile. In seconds, his body had been completely covered from toe to neck. Then, a single stem grew out of the ivy under his chin, and bloomed into a snow white flower in his face. His eyelids drooped, and he then he was out.

The Titans just looked on in surprise. "Is he..." Beast Boy began as Robin went to look at the fallen psycho.

"He's alive," Robin said, feeling a pulse. "This flower just… put him to sleep…"

"Maybe we should take a sample to…" Cyborg began, but even as he spoke, the flower and ivy retracted, back into the cement.

"What the…" Beast Boy asked.

"Over there!" Starfire said, pointing. Beyond the radius of the street lights, there was a shadowy figure with a hand held in their direction. But the figure heard Starfire, and they turned and bolted.

"Beast Boy, Starfire, follow them and find out who they are!" Robin ordered. "Raven, Cyborg and I will take Dr. Light to the jail." Starfire launched herself into the air and flew off in pursuit, with Beast Boy right behind her in owl form.

The mysterious figure led them towards the woods, before vanishing beneath the dark canopies. Starfire and Beast Boy landed.

"Should we follow them?" Beast Boy asked, changing back into human form.

"Robin told us to find out who is this strange person," Starfire replied. "So find them we shall."

"Okay, okay," Beast Boy grumbled. "I just wanna to go home." He changed again, now he was a green bloodhound. He sniffed the ground, then the air, and took off into the forest. Starfire followed silently.

They ran further and further into the forest, until Beast Boy stopped at an old ash tree. He circled it a few times, and then changed back to human form.

"The trail ends here," he said, perplexed.

"One moment," Starfire said. She held up a glowing green hand. It illuminated the area around them for a few yards.

"Thanks Star," Beast Boy said, looking around the trees for any sight of their strange helper.

"There!" Starfire said, pointing up the ash tree. He followed her finger and saw, up at the top of the tree, was a boy no older than himself, sitting on a large branch with his arms around his knees. He had on some dirty, torn jeans, a ripped shirt that looked like it had once been a brownish color, and he no shoes. He was tan, with fearful hazel eyes, and messy, shoulder length black hair with green streaks.

Beast Boy shifted into a squirrel and scampered up the tree as Starfire glided up to the boy, who cowered and moved further away from them. Squirrel Beast Boy clambered up to the end of the branch the boy was on, and changed back.

"It's okay," he said gently. He held out a hand and flashed the kid a grin. "My name's Beast Boy, or BB, though I don't really have a preference. This is Starfire," he added, pointing at the floating girl. The boy looked back and forth fearfully between them, as if deciding where the quickest escape route was.

"We aren't gonna hurt you," he said, dropping his hand. "What's you're name?"

Still looking at both of them guardedly, the boy mumbled "I'm… you can just call me Ash," he said, with only the slightest pause. "I'm Ash," he repeated, more firmly.

"Okay, Ash," Beast Boy said. "That was really cool what you did to Dr. Light. Thanks."

"Oh yes, very, very, very cool!" Starfire said, floating up to invade Ash's personal space.

"Thank… you?" Ash said, blushing and leaning away from Starfire. "It was just some ivy and a moon flower. They're much more agreeable than most other plants. Some just don't listen to me at all."

"Still, it was pretty sweet," Beast Boy said, grinning as he realized that Ash was relaxing a little more. "S'how long have you been in Jump City?"

"About a month," Ash mumbled.

"Why have we not seen you before?" Starfire asked, puzzled.

"I… don't go into the city much…" Ash mumbled.

"So where d'you live?" Beast Boy asked perplexed.

"Here…" he mumbled. Beast Boy took a look around and noticed that there were a few random belongings around the canopy of the tree.

"Here?" he said in disbelief.

"This is unacceptable!" Starfire cried, grabbing Ash and shaking him. "This is not a suitable home for our new friend!"

"F-friend?" Ash asked, dizzy.

"Sure dude, if you want some friends, you got the Titans," Beast Boy said, once again holding his hand out. Ash stared at the hand, a little wary.

"I dunno, the forest has been like a family for a really long ti…" The leaves in the trees around the three began shaking in a nonexistent wind. Ash cocked his head, listening to something.

"Okay, okay," he murmured to himself, before turning back to the two Titans with a smile. "Sure, and thanks."

"Hi Ash, it's nice to meet you," Robin said, shaking Ash's hand. After Ash had agreed, Beast Boy and Starfire had made short work of Ash's old home. They'd bundled up his few important belongings and whisked him away to Titans Tower. Ash had been really nervous about meeting the other Titans, but they all greeted him in their own, very excited ways.

"This is Cyborg, but we just call him Cy," Beast Boy said. Ash smiled shyly and shook Cyborg's outstretched hand. He then pulled Ash into a headlock and ruffled his two toned hair. Ash grinned more and pulled out of it.

"And this is Raven," the changeling went on. Raven looked at him and nodded a hello.

"That's as much as you'll get out of her," Beast Boy whispered. Ash nodded and gave Raven a smile and a wave.

"And this is Robin," Beast Boy had finished. Ash shook Robin's hand and that's where Ash found himself now.

"Well, i-it's nice to be here…" Ash replied softly.

They were currently standing in the huge Titan's living room. Ash was standing at the door, a little uncertain, before Beast Boy dragged him in.

"'Course it's nice to be here!" he said excitedly.

"I'm sorry to impose on you guys like this," Ash mumbled, looking down.

"Not at all," Robin said, smiling. "You helped us, so it's the least we can do."

"I didn't do all that," Ash mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Of course you did," Robin said. "Beast Boy can show you to your room so you can unpack and get a shower. Tomorrow he and Cyborg will also take to get some clothes and essentials, and later we'll see what your powers really do."

Ash blanched at the mention of shopping. "But I don't have any money…" he said, "or clothes to wear after a shower…"

"S'okay," Robin said, "We'll lend you the money. Until then, Beast Boy can let you use some of his clothes."

Ash backed up a little and shook his head. "No," he said quietly. "I refuse to take charity from anyone." He picked up his bag and turned around to walk out the door. "Thank you for your kindness, but I think I should be…"

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere except your new room," Beast Boy said, standing in between Ash and the door. He grabbed Ash by the shoulders and marched him out the door and down the hallway.

"If you won't accept 'charity' then just consider it a birthday gift," he said.

"It's not my birthday," Ash state, confused, letting Beast Boy steer him down a random hallway.

"Then don't expect anything for your _next_ birthday!" Beast Boy said exasperated. "There is no way I'd be able to get any sleep knowing we'd let a kid go out and live in the woods!"

"I've been living in the woods for a month now and I'm still alive!" Ash said defensively. "And I'm not a kid! I'm almost 16!"

"That's not the… oh never mind!" Beast Boy said, sighing. "And I _am_ 16, so I win! The point is, you're staying, you're getting new clothes, and you will like it! Got that?"

Ash sighed, trying not to smile. "Fine, fine, you win."

Beast Boy grinned as they came to a halt in front of one of the doors in the hallway. "Course I do. I always win." He tapped in a number on the pad beside the door and it swung open to reveal…

"Is this… my room?" Ash asked, awed. It was a fairly big room by Ash standards. It was at least three times as big as his one back… no, that place wasn't home anymore. No place was home. Maybe this place could be, a treacherous voice in the back of his mind said. He swatted that voice away.

The room had a wall to wall carpet that was soft beneath Ash's bare feet. To his left, a third of the wall was a mirrored sliding closet door. The rest of the wall had a door and a desk with a chair taking up space. In the back corner was a large bed that was in a sunken part of the floor. The hole was deep enough so that the top of the bed was level with the rest of the floor, and wide enough so that one could walk around the bed without being too cramped. On the back wall were some built in book cases with a few books already packed in there. Perfect place for the stuff I brought with me, Ash thought. Then, the entire wall to his right was windows. It looked out on the sea, and part of the forested cliff that jutted out into the sea. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a small black couch that faced the windows.

"This is… I mean… look at the… wow, this…" Ash looked back and forth in the room, like he was trying to look at everything at once.

"While you try to form a real sentence, I'll go get the clothes you'll be wearing. Bath room is in that door right there, my room is right next to this one if you need anything. Starfire's is down the hall on the right, Robin's on the left, and Rae and Cy have rooms on the hallway up there. Just turn to the right. Got that?"

"I'm lost already…" Ash said, not looking away from his room. Beast Boy grinned.

"You'll get the hang of it, eventually. This is a pretty big T. You, shower, now." He said, pointing at Ash and then the door.

Without warning, Ash tackled Beast Boy and hugged him tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" he said. Then, with equal quickness, Ash ran into his new room and closed the door.

Beast Boy stood in the hallway for a second, blinking wide eyed at what had just happened. Then, shaking his head with a small smile, he walked away.

**Me: **Well, I hope you liked it. The next one is already written... but I'm gonna torture the few who want to keep reading by not posting it for about a week . And the auction of my character is still on at $5.

**Ash: **I hate you sooooooo much...

**Me: **You ain't seen nothing yet evil grin


	2. Yum, Tofu

**Me: **I'm back, again! Mwahahaha! Sorry I didn't publish this chapter sooner. Life is evil. But yeah, let's get back to Ash and BB's little predicament... oh and _DISCLAIMER _I still don't own Teen Titans, but I'm working on that cataclysmic event. Betting for Ash, who I do own, is still going on, and my friend PandaBlue is winning so far with a whopping $10.

**Beast Boy:** What? She doesn't like Ash!

**Ash: **HEY!

**Me: **Not as much as you, but if she gets Ash, she'll probably give him to you.

**Beast Boy: **Then what's the point?

**Me: **You'd owe her...

**Beast Boy: **Oh crap...

* * *

Chapter 2: Yum, Tofu

Ash sighed contentedly as he stepped out of the bathroom and into his room. His room, he liked the sound of that. He was clad in only a towel. He'd forgotten how good a hot shower felt, and how good it felt to be clean, though it had taken a whole lot of soap and some scrubbing before he could be dubbed 'clean'. He looked around his room again. He still couldn't believe it, it all felt like a dream; the new room, a new life, and new friends. All of the Titans seemed really cool, especially Beast Boy. Ash blushed again when he thought of the green changeling. He couldn't believe he'd hugged him. It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. Beast Boy was his new friend. He was only a little taller than Ash, fairly well built... For a boy, he was… Ash stopped mid thought. No way, he was not going to finish that thought. It was all the excitement; all of the new things. That was all.

"What the hell am I doing?" he mumbled. He stopped thinking about the green changeling. He slumped down on his bed. This was all happening so fast. Then he noticed there was a shirt and a pair of jeans on the bed too.

He got up and looked at the clothes he'd been given to wear. There was a pair of faded dark blue jeans, and a forest green T-shirt with "Chaos. Panic. Disorder. My work here is done" in white letters on it. Ash laughed. He could definitely see Beast Boy wearing something like this.

This must be an old T-shirt, Ash thought as he put them on. The shirt just barely reached the jeans. Luckily, the jeans were baggier, which was more of Ash's style, though in the end he had to roll up the bottoms a little. He took a look at himself in the mirror/closet. He looked good, but his hair was still wet. He shook his head vigorously, flinging water everywhere. When he looked back in the mirror, it looked like he had a wild black and green pompom eating his head. He sighed.

Maybe it's time for a hair cut, he thought, tugging a brush he'd found in the bathroom through the tangled mass. When he was done, he fished around in the bag of stuff he'd brought from his tree home for his hair tie. You just couldn't have hair like his without a hair tie. If left to its own devices, his hair would go every which way, blinding him and making him look like a disheveled lion. Not pretty…

"Now," he mumbled to himself. "To find my way back to the living room." He opened his door and headed out on his search.

The rest of the Titans were lounging in the living room. It was late and nothing threatening was happening in Jump City, so they had nothing to do. After the battle with Dr. Light, they had all changed into some normal clothes. Robin sat on the couch in jeans with a yellow T-shirt and a dark red hoodie, playing Cyborg (who didn't really change) in a racing game. They both stared avidly at the television screen and punched buttons on the controllers furiously. Raven was sitting at the table, reading. She had on a pair of black jeans and a bluish black T-shirt with a skull on it. Starfire was talking to her rapidly in khaki Capri's and a light violet midriff. Beast Boy was getting a glass of milk from the refrigerator. He had a black, short sleeved hoodie and purple jeans. He took a swig of his glass just as the doors whooshed open.

Beast Boy looked up and stared at Ash. He looked completely different. His skin was a light tan color, and he looked really good in green. He had that old belt with pouches on again. His hair now had a nice sheen to it, and was tied back in a ponytail. The jeans had been a bit long, but he still looked pretty damn goo… woah, backtrack. Was Beast Boy about to think another boy looked good? He coughed, then wiped his mouth with his arm.

"You okay BB?" Cyborg asked without turning away from the screen.

"Y-yeah," he coughed. "Just… down the wrong pipe."

Everyone in the room was looking at him, before the other Titans noticed Ash standing there.

"Lookin' good kid!" Cyborg said, laughing.

"Yes! Very, very good!" Starfire said, gliding up and circling Ash, who looked like he wanted very much to dissolve right there.

"Th-thanks," he muttered, blushing. He waved at Raven, who nodded absently, and started walking to the kitchen area.

"Hey Ash," Beast Boy said, smiling at him. "Hungry?"

"Starved," Ash replied, grinning back at him.

"Want something to eat?"

"What d'you got?"

"Let's see," Beast Boy said as he dived enthusiastically into the fridge. "We have some spaghetti, some steak, some chicken, some random veggies, and my personal favorite… TOFU!" He came up holding a plate with a huge white cube of tofu on it.

"Yum, tofu!" Ash said, grabbing the plate and a fork. Suddenly, the room went very quiet. Everyone was staring at him, stopping what they were doing.

"You like… tofu?" Raven asked in a surprised monotone.

"It's made of soybeans isn't it?" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Soybeans come from plants. Me plant boy. How is this surprising?"

Then Beast Boy exploded. "DUDES!" he yelled happily. "I told you I wasn't alone! I told you other people liked tofu!!" He jumped over the counter and grabbed Ash in a one armed hug. "Ash you rock!"

Ash blushed and managed to pull his way out of the hug without spilling the tofu all over the floor. Beast Boy was blushing a little too, but neither boy noticed the others embarrassment. Nor, did it seem, did anybody else.

"Well, I'm gonna make a peanut butter and banana sandwich," Beast Boy said. "Want one?" he asked Ash.

"Sure," Ash said. The tension between them ebbed away and Beast Boy jumped back over the counter and started rummaging through a cabinet.

"Cy, do we have any bananas?" he asked.

"Ummm nope," Cy said, passing Robin in the game. "You ate the last of 'em two days ago."

"Dammit," Beast Boy muttered. "Sorry Ash, we're out… of…" He trailed off when he noticed Ash wasn't listening to him. The kid was rummaging through his belt.

"C'mon… I know it's… somewhere… here!" he said triumphantly. He held out his hand and in it were a few banana seeds. He tossed them to the ground and closed his eyes. Beast Boy and the others watched as a banana tree suddenly grew in their living room. A bunch of bananas fell down and Ash caught them, smiling and thanking the tree.

"Here you go," Ash said, handing the bunch over to a stunned Beast Boy.

"Umm… how long are we going to have a banana tree in our living room?" Raven asked.  
"For about five more seconds," Ash said, and the tree seemed to un grow. After said time, Ash bent down and picked up the banana seeds, and put them back in their pouch.

"Dude, that is so awesome," Beast Boy said. "We don't need to go to the grocery store anymore!"

"Hey Ash," Cyborg said. "Can you grow waffles?"

"Ummm no?" Ash said, confused.

"Then we still need ta go to the grocery store."

"What all can you do?" Robin asked.

Ash paused and thought for a second, absently taking a bite of tofu. "Hmm…" he said. "Well, I can manipulate growth cycles. Duh. I can also adjust a plant's potency…"

"Poten-what?" Beast boy asked through a mouthful of banana.

"Like if a plant's poisonous, I could make it harmless, or even deadlier," he responded.

"S'watch what he puts in your food," Cyborg joked. Beast Boy gulped.

"I wouldn't do that to him," Ash said, finishing off his tofu. "Unless he does something stupid."

"He'll be dead by tomorrow then," Raven said, flipping the page of her book. Everyone laughed.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said, pouting. "Dudes, that's not cool."

"The only other thing I can do is talk to plants," Ash finished, taking his plate and dumping it in the sink before grabbing a banana.

"Plants talk?" Starfire asked.

"Not in the same way we talk, but they communicate information to each other. Because of my powers, I'm like one of them, so they clue me in on stuff. As long as we aren't in a frozen wasteland or a large burnt area, I'd know what's going on anywhere."

"Sweet," Beast Boy said.

"So where are you from, new friend Ash?" Starfire asked.

Ash paused in peeling the banana. "Summervale," he said at last.

"That's a few miles away from here," Robin said, turning the game off. Cyborg had creamed him. "How'd you get all the way down here?"

"I walked!" Ash snapped rigidly, then went quiet.

"Okay, okay. Sorry," Robin said.

"No, I'm sorry," Ash replied quickly. "I just… I don't like talking about my past…"

"Dude, that's okay," Beast Boy said gently to the downcast boy. "Most of us don't. But you've got us now."

"Yeah, yeah, I do. Thanks." He looked up at Beast Boy and smiled. Beast Boy stared at him for a second.

"I-I'm gonna go to… bed," Beast Boy said, looking at Ash. He ran out of the room leaving a confused bunch of people.

"Did I do something?" Ash asked. Everyone just shrugged.

Outside, Beast Boy leaned against the hallway wall. "What's going on?" he mumbled, his face heating up. He banged his head against the wall softly and slid down to sit on the floor.

* * *

**Me: **Well, I hope you like it. I'll do better about posting regularly... don't count on it. Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep betting on my Ash!

**Ash: **I hate you so much...

**Me: **Doesn't matter much, since you'll belong to someone else very soon.

**Ash: **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Beast Boy: **Wait! Wait! I have more money! Somewhere! GAH!


End file.
